Uranium
Quote "They didn't call me the boom expert for nothing!" ~Uranium Info Uranium is a Home world gem from the Fan-Fiction: CG (Cystal gems) against RAG (Radioactive gems). Apperance (uncourrupted) When uncorrupted, She wears a darkest green jumpsuit with a black lining and a radioactive symbol imprinted in the middle, a visor, and the same boots like Peridot. Her skin is light green with yellow, lime green and black spots located everywhere expect the right shoulder. Her right shoulder have a darkest green scar on it. Apperance (Corrupeted) Just like the Great North Monster, She appeared to have the same skin tone like in her uncorrupted form only with radioactive symbols everywhere. She have horns located on the eyes. Also fur located around the chest(Where her gemstone is located) and her neck. History In :The Jaspers, Uranium revealed a bit about her past during the gem war. She used to be the leader of many radioactive gems. There job is planting nukes all around the field and setting them off. At the end of the war, She heard a sound before a bright light wiped her and her crew out. She roamed around the old battlefield wearing off anyone who get too close to a nuke sight before suddenly meeting Steven and letting him get inside her mane to locate a nuke demoting tool to turn off the nukes. Relaitionship *Jasper: She used to have a huge crush on her in the past, which is why she didn't attack Jasper while fighting against the CG. She also fused with Jasper after becoming uncorrupted forming Plutonium. *Lapis: Although she never mentioned anything about her, she deeply count her as a pal. They fused after Lapis almost got attacked by a Corrupted Cluster fusion forming Wavelite. *Peridot: It's not known if she ever met Peridot at all. However, she tends to tease her for being a bit small. *Garnet: She gets along with her after becoming a Crystal Gem. She did have a bit of hate in the past after her friend got crushed by her. She forgave her after getting Homeworld Bismuth back. *Pearl: She looks up to her as a mentor after becoming uncorrupted. She often used to gets into fights with her when upset. *Amethyst: She tends to be like a big sister to her after being uncorrupted. She helps her out by doing most of her chores for her. *Steven: She got along so well with him after meeting him while she's still corrupted. She still enjoy doing lots of stuff with him after being uncorrupted. Abitilies *Deactiver: It revealed that she can deactive bombs with her bare hands when uncorrupted. *Future vision: She was able to find Steven by using her future vision. She also used it a second time to save the rest of the Crystal gems after they got captured by a Cluster fusion. *Fusion: She fused into Plutonium in order to find the CG. Gemlogoly *Uranium is a type of radioactive metal. **It's number 93 on the Periodic table *They were used in Nukes. **That explained that her gem weapon is nuke rockets. Triva *Uranium was as first going to be a male, but it was changed to female cause gems are genderless. *Although in :The Jaspers, we never get to see what her weapon is. It's revealed in part 2 that she have nuke rockets. *All of Uranium's fusions are named after a radioactive gem. **Plutonium and Wavelite are just a few to be named. *In the episode: Jaspers to the recuse, Uranium mentioned a few other gems that she was friends with. **Bismuth, Topaz and Crystal are a couple of friends that she met in the past. *Uranium also said that she's normally half of Platinium. **This means that she's just like Garnet. She's a fusion. *Her fusion dance is Disco. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Fanon Characters